Petit recueil D'OS
by AnGeLbLuE
Summary: C'est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps. Faire un petit recueil D'OS musicaux. C'est la première fois que j'en fait alors soyez gentil. III- Movin'on
1. I'm just a kid

****

Note de moi : Bon je sais que j'ai quand même plusieurs fics en cours, mais comme je suis en panne d'inspiration pour déprime, que Angel pis moi on se parle plus fake Clue version Hp n'avance pas et que ça me tente pas tellement de recopier Yarry Poster( vous n'avez pas idée le temps que ça prends) j'ai décidé de faire un recueil de one-shots musicaux ce qui est une grande première pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner mais qui n'essaie rien, n'a rien donc je tente l'expérience et puis, si c'est nul vous pourrez toujours m'avertir et j'arrêterai.

****

Disclamer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que la chanson I'm just a kid qui appartient à Simple Plan.

**I'm just a kid. **__

I woke up it was 7

(Je me suis réveillé à 7 heures)

__

Waited 'till 11

(J'ai attendu jusqu'à 11 heures)

__

Just to figure out that no one would call

(Pour comprendre que personne ne me téléphonerait)

À la fenêtre du deuxième étage du 4 privet drive un jeune homme regardait le paysage d'un œil morose. Il regarda son réveil, pour constater que depuis quelques minutes il avait 16 ans, mais il en avait cure. Qu'est-ce que ça changeait qu'il ait un ans de plus de tout manière?

__

I think I' ve got a lot of friends

(Je pense que j'ai beaucoup d'amis)

__

But I don't hear from them

(Mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'eux)

__

What's another night all alone ?

(Qu'est-ce qu'une nuit encore seul ?)

__

When you're spending everyday on you own

(Quand tu passes tous tes jours seul)

Cette année, il était triste. Pourquoi, me direz-vous? Et bien c'est très simple, car cette année il est seul. Oh bien sûr , il avait les Dursley, mais sincèrement, il préfèrerait qu'il n'aient jamais exister.

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

(Je suis juste un enfant et la vie est un cauchemar)

__

I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair

(Je suis juste un enfant, je sais ce n'est pas juste)

__

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is

(Personne ne s'inquiète, parce que je suis seul et le monde)

__

Having more fun than me

(S'amuse plus que moi)

Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu cette impression. Celle d'être un enfant perdu dans un monde d'adulte qui ne savais pas comment le comprendre ou qui n'essayait même pas. Depuis que Dumbledore lui avait révélé cette foutu prophétie, il était effrayé. Il n'était qu'un enfant, un pauvre enfant, contre qui le monde s'acharne. Il savait à peine marcher que déjà il était le héros du monde magique. Mais, malheureusement, pour lui personne ne se préoccupait du fait qu'il ne le voulait pas.

__

And maybe when the night is dead

(Et peut-être que quand la nuit va se terminer)

__

I'll crawl into my bed

(Je ramperai jusqu'à mon lit)

Chaque nuit, il regardait le ciel ou brillait Sirius, la constellation du chien. C'est dans ces moments qu'il se sentait le moins seul, en compagnie de son parrain maintenant partit rejoindre ses parents. Sirius avait été le seul avec qui il se sentait vraiment bien, c'était comme un père pour lui. Il repensait souvent à Poudlard. Là où il croyait être heureux.

__

I'm staring at these 4 walls again

(Une fois de plus en regardant ces 4 murs)

__

I'll try to think about the last time,

(J'essaye de penser à la dernière fois)

__

I had a good time

(Où j'ai eu du bon temps)

À Poudlard, l'année avait été un désastre. À commencer par cette grosse truie de Ombrage. En plus , il avait causé la mort de son parrain. Il avait donc dû de nouveau retourner chez son oncle et sa tante pour les vacances d'été. Malgré les avertissements de l'ordre, ils continuaient à lui pourrir la vie. Personne n'était là pour veillez sur lui.

__

Everyone's got somewhere to go

(Tout le monde a quelque part où aller)

__

And they're gonna leave me here on my own

(Et ils vont me laisser là tout seul)

Le jour où il aurait vaincu Voldemort plus personne ne fera attention à lui. Il est né que pour cette raison détruire le mal. Dire que tout aurait pu être différent. Il aurait pu vivre avec ses parents, être un adolescent comme les autres ignorés de tous. Mais au lieu de ça il était Le Survivant, l'image d'un peuple. Peuple qui une fois sa tâche terminer ce débarrassera de lui.

__

What the hell is wrong with me ?

(Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ?)

__

Don't fit in with anybody

(Je ne m'adapte à personne)

__

How did this happen to me ?

(Comment ça m'est arrivé ?)

__

Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep

(Complètement réveillé, je m'ennuie et je ne peux m'endormir)

__

And every night is the worst night ever

(Parce que chaque nuit est la pire des nuits)

Jamais dans sa courte vie il avait eu l'impression d'être aimer pour ce qu'il était. Même Ron et Hermione ne semblait pas l'aimer pour lui. Une seule fois il aurait aimé que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il était bien plus que le survivant. Mais cette personne n'était jamais venue.

__

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

(Je suis juste un enfant et la vie est un cauchemar)

__

I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair

(Je suis juste un enfant, je sais ce n'est pas juste)

__

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and in the world is nobody wants to be alone in the world.

(Personne ne s'inquiète si je suis seul et personne au monde ne veut être seul au monde)

Il s'arracha à sa contemplation pour regarder le petit couteau de poche que lui avait donné Sirius lors de sa quatrième année. Il serait si facile de le prendre et de s'ouvrir les veines pour aller le rejoindre. Mais la mort n'était pas une solution et il le savait. Car même si il savait que après avoir vaincu Voldemort les gens l'ignoreraient, il ne supportait l'idée que plusieurs personnes soient tuées chaque jour seulement parce qu'il avait refusé d'essayer de les sauver. Griffondor un jour, Griffondor toujours.

__

I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare

(Je suis juste un enfant et la vie est un cauchemar)

__

I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair

(Je suis juste un enfant, je sais ce n'est pas juste)

__

Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is nobody wants to be alone in the world

(Personne ne s'inquiète et personne ne veut être seul au monde)

Il prit le canif , le regarda quelques instants, pour finalement le reposer dans sa valise. Non, le suicide n'était pas une solution. Il devait faire face à ces problèmes ,et non les fuir. Cette nuit, enfin, il pourrait dormir tranquille car il avait pris une décision. Vivre pour ceux qui ne pouvait plus le faire.

__

I'm all alone tonight

(Je suis seul cette nuit)

__

Nobody cares tonight

(Personne ne s'inquiète cette nuit)

__

Cause im just a kid tonight

(Parce que je suis juste un enfant ce soir)

Fin

Alors vous en dites quoi??? Si vous avez aimer, laisser-moi une review. Si vous avez pas aimer, laisser-moi une review quand même. Le prochaine OS devrait être avec la toune I'd do anything de Simple Plan. Je sais pas encore avec quel couple alors si vous avez des idées elles sont les bienvenue.


	2. I'd do anything

Salut tout le monde me voilà avec un nouveau petit Os j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

****

Disclamer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas ma propriété ainsi que la chanson I'd do anything, une excellente chanson de Simple Plan.

****

Os II : I'd do anything

Mais où il est passé celui-là. Il me laisse une note à la maison qui me dit d'aller porter Harry chez Amy et de le rejoindre au Chaudron Baveur, mais je ne le vois nulle part. Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare encore.

Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, laisser-moi vous présenter quatre talentueux jeunes hommes qui en l'honneur d'une jeune demoiselle très spécial on décidé de monter ce petit quelque chose. 

À ma grande horreur, je vois James, Sirius, Remus et Peter monter sur la scène sous les applaudissements du public. Mais qu'est-ce qui leur est passé par la tête, je suis réellement en train de regretter d'être venue.

Merci à tous d'être là ce soir pour célébrer avec nous l'anniversaire d'une personne très spéciale pour nous, j'ai nommé ma femme Lily Potter. 

Ah mon dieu, ah mon dieu, ah mon dieu, une dernière fois, AH MON DIEU!!!!! J'avais complètement oublier que c'était mon anniversaire, mais qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire.

Pour elle , ce soir, nous avons décidé de lui chanter une chanson que nous avons composé, nous même, continua Sirius. Comme quoi que nous savons faire d'autres chose que des blagues. 

J'arrive pas à le croire. Ils ne vont pas chanter!?! Par pitié, faite que quelque chose arrive, je sais pas moi que Amy arrive avec Harry parce qu'il y a un problème, mais tout mais pas ça. Tiens mais c'est pas elle là-bas dans le coin avec mon bébé sur ses genoux??? Mais oui, c'est elle et dire qu'elle était au courant.

Tout ça pour dire, termina Remus, que nous te souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire Lily et que nous tenons à rester en vie quand tout sera fini. Maintenant place à la musique. __

An other day is going by

(Un autre jour est passé)

__

I'm thinking about you all the time

(Et je pense à toi tout le temps)

__

But you're out there and I'm here waiting

(Mais tu es dehors là-bas et moi j'attends ici)

__

And I wrote this letter in my head

(Et j'ai écris cette lettre dans ma tête)

__

'Cause soo many things were left unsaid

(Parce que trop de choses sont restées non-dites)

__

This could be the one last chance to make you understand

(Ça pourrait être ma dernière chance de te faire comprendre)

Il est vraiment trop mignon. Dire que avant je répugnait de sortir avec lui car je le trouvait trop tête enflé. Maintenant je suis mariée avec lui et j'ai un magnifique petit garçon. C'est fou ce que la vie peut nous apporter des choses auxquelles on n'aurait jamais pensé.

__

I'd do anything

(Je ferais n'importe quoi)

__

Just to hold you in my arms

(Juste pour te serrer dans mes bras)

__

Try to make you laugh

(Essayer de te faire rire)

__

Somehow I can't put you in the past

(D'une certaine façon, je ne peut pas te laisser dans le passé)

Ça c'est vrai que tu faisais n'importe quoi! Tu ne pouvait pas passer cinq minutes sans essayer de me séduire. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Chaque fois que tu me voyais, tu faisait quelque chose de complètement stupide dans l'espoir que j'allais trouver ça drôle.

__

I' do anything

(Je ferais n'importe quoi)

__

Just to fall asleep with you

(Juste pour m'endormir près de toi)

__

Would you remember me

(Vas-tu te souvenir de moi)

__

'Cause I know I wont forget you

(Car moi je sais que je ne t'oublierai pas)

Ça y est je commence à pleurer. Si tu avais ça au lieu de faire ta vedette c'est sûr que j'aurais craquer. Je me rappelle en fin de cinquième année lorsque tu avais essayé de m'impressionner en humiliant Rogue. À cette époque, je ne pouvait vraiment pas te cadrer.

__

Together we forgot the rules

(Ensemble nous oublions les règles)

__

Dreaming of dropping off the school

(En rêvant de lâcher l'école)

__

And leave this place to never come back

(De quitter cet endroit pour ne jamais revenir)

Tout à commencer à changer en sixième année. Tu es devenu plus mature même si tu n'arrêtait pas de faire ces blagues idiotes. Je crois que c'est cette année là que je suis tombée amoureuse. Je crois que ce qui m'as séduite c'est que tu avais arrêté de me demander de sortir avec toi tout les cinq minutes.

__

So now, maybe after all these years

(Et maintenant, peut-être qu'après toutes ces années)

__

If you mist me have no fears

(Si tu t'ennuies de moi n'aie pas peur)

__

I'll be here, I'll be wainting

(Je serais ici, je t'attendrai)

__

This could be the one last chance to make you understand

(Ça pourrait être ma dernière chance de te faire comprendre)

__

And I just can't let you leave me once again

(Et je ne peux simplement pas te laisser me quitter encore une fois)

Notre septième année a sûrement été la plus riche en émotion. Cette année là j'ai enfin accepté de sortir avec toi. Je me rappelle très bien de notre premier baiser. C'était au bal de Noël. Le parc était recouvert d'une sphère qui empêchait la chaleur de s'échapper ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être recouvert d'un doux manteau de neige. Tu m'avait emmener à l'extérieur pour admirer le paysage, disais-tu, mais j'était convaincu que c'était pour que nous soyons tranquille tout les deux. Tu t'ai alors penché vers moi, et déposé tendrement tes lèvres sur les miennes. À ce moment, les douze coups de minuit retentirent, les nuages laissèrent place à la lune, qui fit briller la neige comme des milliers de petits soleils. Pour un premier baiser, je ne pouvait pas rêver de quelque chose de mieux.

__

I close my eyes

(Je ferme les yeux)

__

And all I see is you

(Et tout ce que je vois, c'est toi)

__

I close my eyes

(Je ferme les yeux)

__

I try to sleep, I can't forget you

(J'essaie de dormir, je ne peut pas t'oublier)

__

I'do anything for you

(Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi)

Moi, aussi je ferme les yeux. Je revois tout ces beaux moments passer ensemble. Je revois notre mariage, la naissance de Harry, son premier anniversaire. Tout ces moments, qui sans toi n'aurait pas été les mêmes. Dire j'ai déjà envisager de passer ma vie sans toi! Jamais, et j'en suis sûre, je n'aurai pu être aussi heureuse.

__

I'do anything

(Je ferais n'importe quoi)

__

To fall asleep with you

(Pour m'endormir près de toi)

__

I'd do anything

(Je ferais n'importe quoi)

__

There is nothing I wont do

(Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas)

__

I'do anything

(Je ferais n'importe quoi)

__

To fall asleep with you

(Pour m'endormir près de toi)

__

I'd do anything

(Je ferais n'importe quoi)

__

'Cause I know I wont forget you

(Parce que je sais que je ne t'oublierai pas)

Vous jouez les derniers accords et vous descendez de le scène sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Je suis tellement émue que lorsque tu me demande comment j'ai trouvé ton cadeau je ne sais que répondre. La seule chose que je trouve à faire est de te sauter dans les bras et te serrer de toute mes forces.

Bavo papa! 

Je me retourne pour constater que mon petit ange est juste derrière moi dans le bras de Remus. Il sourit. Je ne sais pas se que je serais sans eux, mais si il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que maintenant que je l'ai, je ne pourrait plus m'en passer, de ma petite famille.

Fin

J'espère que vous avez aimé. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Movin'on

****

Disclamer : Les persos de Hp ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que la chanson Movin'on qui appartient au groupe Good Charlotte.

****

Chapitre 3 : Movin'on

When I think about my life

(Quand je pense à ma vie)

__

I wonder if I will survive

(Je me demande si je vais survivre)

__

To live to see in 25 or will I just fall ?

(Et vivre pour voir dans 25 ans, où est-ce que je vais tomber ?)

__

I call my friends, they just keep dying

(J'appelle mes amis, il n'arrêtent pas de mourir)

__

People round me, always crying

(Les gens autour de moi, pleurent toujours)

__

In this place that I like to call my home

(Dans cet endroit que j'aime appeler " chez moi ")

Une énième personne était morte aujourd'hui. Tous les élèves de Poudlard faisait 1 minute de silence en son honneur. Aujourd'hui Ginny Weasley venait de s'éteindre. Parmi ses élèves se trouvait Harry Potter. Il regardait le cercueil de celle qui avait été comme sa petite sœur. Combien de personne allait encore mourir? Il détourna son regard, pour ce concentrer sur ses amis de toujours. À sa droite, se trouvait Hermione. Elle pleurait silencieusement la mort de sa confidente. De son autre côté se tenait droit comme un piquet Ron. Personne n'aurait pu dire ce à quoi il pensait à ce moment tellement son expression était vide de tout sentiments.

Not everyone knows, but everybody goes to a better place

(Chacun ne sait pas, mais tout le monde s'en va vers un meilleur endroit)

__

Not everybody knows, that everyone could be living their last days

(Tout le monde ne sait pas, mais chacun pourrait être en train de vivre ses derniers jours)

__

But the hard times will come, and we'll keep moving on

(Mais quand les temps difficiles arriveront, on tournera la page)

__

We're moving on, keep moving on

(On tourne la page, on continue de tourner la page)

Les temps sont de plus en plus difficiles. Minimum une personne par jour est tuée. Voldemort gagne en puissance. Les espoirs du monde sont presque éteints. Tout le monde essaie de vivre comme si de rien n'était, mais personne ne peux oublier tout ces massacres. Harry le sait, et il sait qu'il doit tout faire pour mettre un terme à tout cela, qu'il doit réaliser la prophétie. Mais quand le cœur n'y est plus tout est compliqué. Ne serait-il pas plus simple de s'enfouir et de tourner la page sur ce passé morbide?

__

Life, Hope, Truth, Trust

(Vie), (Espoir), (Vérité), (Confiance)

__

Faith, Pride, Love, Lust

(Foi), (Fierté), (Amour), (Désir)

__

All make up the things we've lost

(Sont toutes des choses qu'on a perdues)

__

But things we've gained we'll take with us

(Mais ce qu'on a gagné, on les prendra avec nous)

La guerre à causé beaucoup plus de perte que de gain. Comment voulez-vous continuer à vivre tranquille quand vous savez que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que vous voyez le jour? Tout le monde vit dans la peur mais seulement très peu essaie d'y remédier.

__

All I've got are these two hands to

(Tout ce que j'ai c'est mes deux mains)

__

Make myself a better man

(Pour faire de moi un homme meilleur)

__

I wonder if I'll ever see the end of this

(Je me demande si je verrai la fin de cela)

__

With all this rain it just keeps falling

(Avec toute la pluie qui n'arrête pas de tomber)

__

On my head and now I'm calling

(Sur ma tête et maintenant je crie)

__

Out to someone else to help me make it through

(À l'aide, pour que n'importe qui m'aide à m'en sortir)

De l'aide voilà de quoi ils avaient besoin. Malheureusement, pratiquement personne ne voulait leur en donner, mais Harry ne désespérait pas pour autant. Un jour viendra où tout sera enfin paisible, peut-être pas aujourd'hui, peut-être pas demain, mais un jour cela arrivera. Son regard sonda la pièce pour finalement s'arrêter sur Drago Malefoy. Leurs stupides querelles avaient pris fin et maintenant une amitié solide les unissait. Ils combattaient côte à côte sur les champs de bataille, ils pleuraient ensemble les pertes des leurs.

__

Life

(Vie)

__

Hope

(Espoir)

__

Truth

(Vérité)

__

Trust

(Confiance)

__

Faith

(Foi)

__

Pride

(Fierté)

__

Love

(Amour)

__

Lust

(Désire)

__

Pain

(Douleur)

__

Hate

(Haine)

__

Lies

(Mensonge)

__

Guilt

(Culpabilité)

__

Laugh

(Rire)

__

Cry

(Pleurer)

__

Live

(Vivre)

__

Die

(Mourir)

__

Some friends become enemies

(Certains amis deviennent tes ennemis)

__

Some friends become your family

(Certains amis deviennent ta famille)

__

Make the best with what you're given

(Fais de ton mieux avec ce qui t'est donné)

__

This ain't dying, this is living !

(Ce n'est pas mourir, c'est vivre)

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira. Tant qu'il avait encore quelques-uns de ses amis pour le soutenir, tout n'était pas perdu. L'espoir fait vivre, après tout. Tant qu'il y aura une lueur qui percera les nuages, rien n'est joué. Car, le soleil ne l'emporte-t-il pas toujours sur les nuages?

__

Said we're moving on

(J'ai dit qu'on tournait la page)

__

And we've got nothing to prove

(Et nous n'avons rien à prouver)

__

To anyone

(A personne)

__

Cause we'll get through

(Car on s'en sortira)

Fin

J'espère que vous avez apprécié. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Perfect

J'ai l'impression que je pète vraiment le feu ce soir. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais l'inspiration est revenue. Peut-être le fait d'avoir posté Déprime. Anyway, j'ai décidé d'aggrandir ma peite collection de song fic. Celle-là je l'ai fait avec la chanson Perfect de Simple plan (Je crois que ça commence à paraître que je les adore.) Elle parlera beaucoup de Drago. Dans le livre, il est très snob et méprisant. Plusieurs fics suggèrent que cela est une masque pour ce protèger. Alors, je vais vous donner ma petite version.

Perfect Hey dad look at me 

(Hé papa, regarde moi)

Think back and talk to me 

(Repense au passé et parle-moi)

Did I grow up according to plan 

(Est-ce que j'ai grandi selon tes plans)

Drago Malefoy, dix-sept ans, apprécié de la gente fémine de Poudlard se regarda dans le mirroir. Ce soir avait lieu la cérémonie pour recevoir la marque, mais il n'avait pas envie de la recevoir. Lui qui l'avait convoité toute son enfance. Avant, il rêvait d'être comme son père, mais maintenant il avait grandi et il avait pris conscience de plusieurs choses.

Do you think I'm wasting my time 

(Penses-tu que je perd mon temps)

_Doing thinks I wanna do ?_

( En faisant les choses que je veux faire)

_Cuz' it hurts when you disapprove all along_

(Car ça me fair mal quand tu me désaprouve tout le temps)

Il y longtemps, il aurait tué pour que son père soit fier de lui. Maintenant, il a compris que son père lui en demandait trop. Malgré tout, un fils recherche toujours cet étincelle de fiereté dans les yeux de son père. Même si cet homme n'est pas le meilleur qui soit.

_And now I try hard to make it _

(Et maintenant j'essaie très fort de réussir)

_I just want to make you proud_

(Je voulais juste que tu soit fier)

_I'm never gonna be good for you_

( Je ne serai jamais assez bon pour toi)

_I can't pretend that i'm all right _

( Je ne peus pas prétendre que je vais bien)

_And you can't change me_

(Et tu ne peux pas me changer)

Il avait travailler fort, il s'était formé un masque. Il ne laissait plus passer un seul sentiment, mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Il s'était entrainé à être le meilleur dans toutes les formes de combats et dans la pratique de la magie en générale, mais encore une fois cela n'avait pas suffit. Il avait bien essayé de changer, mais on ne change pas la personnalité de quelqu'un, même en essayant très fort.

'_Cuz we lost it all_

(Parce que nous avons tout perdus)

_Nothing last for ever_

(Rien ne dure pour toujours)

_I'm sorry, I can't be perfect _

(Je suis désolé je ne peux pas être parfait)

_Now it'a just too late and we can't go back_

(Maintenant c'est trop tard on ne peux pas revenir en arrière)

_I'm sorry, I can't be perfect_

(Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas être parfait)

Il sait bien qu'il n'est pas le fils que son père aurait voulu, mais il faut faire avec ce qu'il y a. Il y a bien une période où il avait cru qu'il pourrait lui plaire. Elle avait durer jusqu' à son entrée à Poudlard, mais à quoi bon vivre dans le passé lorsque l'on sait qu'il est révolu. Il n'avait jamais su être parfait.

_I try not to think_

(J'essaie de ne pas penser)

_About the pain I feel inside_

(À la douleur que je ressent)

_Did you know you used to be my hero_

(Savais-tu que tu étais mon héro)

_All the day you spend with me_

(tous les jours que tu as passé avec moi)

_Now seem so for away_

(Maintenant me semble si loin)

_And it's feel like you don't care anymore_

( Et j'ai l'impression que tu n'en as plus rien à faire)

De toute façon, cela avait empiré encore plus après le retour de Voldemort. Son père qui était déjà très exigeant l'est devenu encore plus si c'est possible. Il devait à tout prix être le meilleur pour plaire au seigneur des ténèbres. Rien d'autre n'avait de l'importance. Comme si tout trace d'humanité l'avait quitté. Les choses qui n'étaient alors pas très simple se sont transformés en un véritable cauchemard.

_And now I try hard to make it _

(Et maintenant j'essaie très fort de réussir)

_I just want to make you proud_

(Je voulais juste que tu soit fier)

_I'm never gonna be good for you_

( Je ne serai jamais assez bon pour toi)

_I can't stand another fight _

(Je ne peux pas supporter une autre combat)

_And nothing's alright_

(Et rien ne va)

Courageusement, il détourna les yeux de son mirroir. Ce soir, il allait affronter son père. Il y trouverais peut-être la mort, mais peu lui importait à présent. Il était temps pour lui de s'affirmer. S'il lui fallait mourir alors, il mourrait la tête haute, mais à partir de maintenant il voulait être libre . Même si cela signifiait perdre son père, il était prêt.

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_

(Rien ne changera les choses que tu m'as dites)

_Nothing's gonna make this right again_

(Rien n'arrangera les choses)

_Please don't turn your back_

(S'il te plaît ne me tourne pas le dos)

_I can't believe it's hard just to talk you_

(Je ne peux pas croire que c'est si dur de te parler)

_But you don't understand_

(Mais tu ne comprends pas)

Père, j'ai fait un choix jamais je ne rejoindrais les rangs de Voldemort.

Et bien c'était mon petit OS. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Vous toujours laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
